


Grayscale

by BiBitchBee



Series: Soulmate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Final Battle, Minor Character Death, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee
Summary: Everyone knows that when your soulmate dies, the color fades from the world. Draco just wasn't expecting his color to come back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Series: Soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 324





	Grayscale

Draco knew who his soulmate was, okay? It just was never the right time to say. The two of them had both known since Madam Malkin's when the world lit up with color. They talked about Quidditch, which left Harry closed off and quiet. Draco felt he didn't want him as a soulmate, and as such kept himself closed off to the boy who lived when they arrived at school.

It wasn't like Harry was jumping to date him or anything. They were soulmates, and they kept it quiet and they didn't tell anyone else. It was an unspoken agreement. They were soulmates, but that meant nothing to them. They were enemies, weren't they? So what if Draco cried himself to sleep in fifth year because all he wanted was to be loved? It wasn't Potter's business. They were enemies.

They were enemies, so it made no sense why he saved him in the Room Of Requirement. He watched Vince fall off Granger's broom and thought of Greg's world turning greyscale as he clung to Weasley's broom. He pretended he didn't hear Greg crying because that was how they worked. It wasn't Draco's business that they were soulmates. He simply pretended he didn't know. He didn't know why Potter saved him and asked as much. Potter only replied, "I don't like the color grey, and I have no use seeing only that for the rest of my life." As if it were that simple. Granger gasped from beside Potter, clearly putting it together. "Me either, Potter. Make sure it stays the way ti is for me, alright?"

He doesn't know why he says it. They are enemies, after all. But Potter's eyes soften and Draco can't help but love the emerald green when they aren't filled with rage or anger. Potter nods and runs off. Granger and Weasley follow, and he pats Greg on the shoulder, and that's that. "Potter?" He asks through his quiet tears. "Yes," Draco replies through gritted teeth. "That changes nothing." Greg nods, rubs the wetness off his face, and they run off in the same direction as Potter.

Draco falters, later, when he's getting his arm wrapped in the great hall. People are giving him odd glances because everyone knows at this point which side his parents are on. But he knows which side is right, and parents be damned that's the side he's going to fight for. He had been looking around, listening to Voldemort's words again and again in his head. _Don't go._ He wills him silently, but apparently the message was lost because his world turns grey. The Hufflepuff that was wrapping his arm loses the brown in his hair, and the cluster of Weasleys look the same amongst the crowd without the red hair to have them stand out. He finds Granger in the crowd quickly and when she catches his eye, he lets his unshed tears speak for themselves.

Voldemort calls for the attention of the school and announces what Draco already knows to be true. _Harry Potter is dead._ The girl Weasley cries out for him, but is held back from her running in anger. He sees people glancing at him from the side of their eyes, so maybe their soulmate bond wasn't as subtle as he thought it had. But then something happens. Longbottom steps forward and begins to talk about Harry, and what he would have wanted them to do. Draco thinks that he's injured because he weakly notes the red covering his left arm. 

His eyes widen in shock. The red on Longbottom's arm. The blonde of Loony Lovegood's hair next to him. The jet black hair on Potter's apparent corpse in the oaf's arms. He isn't dead. How in Merlin did he manage to pull that off? Draco is the only one that doesn't jump in surprise when Harry rolls out of the half-giant's arms and shoots a spell at Voldemort. He doesn't realize he's frozen until someone shoves him aside in the renewed battle. He starts swinging curses again, glad to see the bright green shooting out of his wand.

Later, when Voldemort is defeated, Draco is sitting in the great hall alone, because most of his friends are currently being detained or buried. He was crying, but he barely noticed until he felt someone sit next to him, shoulders up against him. He wipes the tears off his face and looks over to see Potter sitting next to him. "Gave me quite a scare when the world went grey," Draco starts but he's cut off by Harry.

"Can I kiss you?"

He says yes, of course. because they aren't enemies anymore. There have been bigger things to worry about and they're gone. If they've already fought Voldemort, how hard can it be to finally admit they care about one another?


End file.
